1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a route selector for changing a route to feed a sheetlike article such as a photosensitive film or a copying paper in a process camera, a copying machine and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an automated process camera, an exposed photosensitive member is carried to an automatic processor to be developed. The photosensitive member is coated with a photosensitive emulsion on one side thereof, being carried with the photosensitive side facing downwardly or upwardly to be applied a developer. In some cases, the photosensitive member is coated with the photosensitive emulsion on each side thereof to be applied the developer.
Usually, the photosensitive member for the process camera is coated with photosensitive emulsion on one side thereof. There will be no problem so long as such photosensitive member is being conveyed to a developing station as specified. When the photosensitive member is relatively thick and rigid for the direct plate making, only one side of the photosensitive member is coated with the photosensitive emulsion to facilitate maintenance work and to reduce a manufacturing cost.
With an automated process camera for book composition, the photosensitive member is exposed through its photosensitive side. In some cases, the photosensitive member is however exposed through its rear, i. e. non-photosensitive, side to produce a reversed image. The photosensitive member is differently developed depending upon whether it is exposed through its photosensitive or non-photosensitive side. Sometimes, the photosensitive member has to be reversed before it is carried to the developing station. Further, if a developer of an automatic processor is not compatible with the photosensitive member, the photosensitive member is bypassed to a roomlight carrier to be stored. Then, the roomlight carrier storing the photosensitive member is conveyed to a developing station where the photosensitive member can be developed.
FIGS. 5a and 5b show one example of route selectors for selecting a route to carry the sheetlike photosensitive member. The route selector has a flap 81, which is positioned in a feed path 80. The flap 81 is moved up as shown in FIG. 5a, or down as shown in FIG. 5, thereby selecting the route for the sheet-like article.
This conventional route selector however cannot reverse the feeding direction of the sheetlike article as desired. Therefore, the route selector is not applicable to reverse the feeding direction of the photosensitive member in a feed path between an automatic processor and a process camera.